


Hold My Hand (And Lead Me Through)

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, How Do I Tag, In the Maze, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Farmer Dillon sets up a hay maze to attract all the villagers to his farm.Except... When Haley gets lost, things are way easier said than done.





	Hold My Hand (And Lead Me Through)

His farm became an attraction around Spirit’s Eve. All the youngsters of the town would drop by to see what game he had set up that year.

 

Dillon wasn’t super original. He had a hay maze set up south of his farm, and most of his friends had gone through it already.

 

His blond friend, Sam, was running up to him, Abigail on his heels.

 

“Dillon!” He yelled. “That was super cool!”

 

Abigail rolls her eyes. “It wasn’t that bad… you did it a few seasons ago.”

 

The farmer laughs, passing a hand through his dark brown hair.

 

“Yeah… It was kinda last minute…”

 

He looks at the maze in the distance, smiling at the laughter he hears.

 

“But it was totally worth it.”

 

The duo grin, before giving their goodbyes. Dillon then continues down to his end of Autumn attraction.

 

Most villagers have gone through and came out already, thanking him when they saw him. It was nearing midnight and he needed to get the maze shut down.

 

A man _needs_ his beauty sleep.

 

Peeping his head in the entrance, he yells.

 

“Is anyone still in here?”

 

There’s an undignified squeak, and a low scoff. Dillon sighs.

 

“Haley, are you lost?”

 

There’s another grunt, and then he hears something fall.

 

“Haley where are you?” The farmer asks, running into his own maze. He climbs on top of one of the hay walls, scanning all the winding pathways.

 

Then he sees her.

 

Running over to where the blonde is, he jumps down beside her.

 

“Hi, Haley!” Dillon says smiling. She grabs his shirt to stand, and he helps her up.

 

“You’re okay, right,” he asks again, giving her a once over.

 

“Does it look like I’m okay, Dillon?” Haley counters, sea blue eyes narrowed. He shakes his head, smiling down at her.

 

“Let’s get you out of here then,” he remarks, turning to walk away, when the grip on his shirt tightens.

 

“Haley?” He says, tone curious, and he looks at the girl behind him. Her gaze is set downward, and he can’t see her face, but that doesn’t mean she’s upset.

 

“Just… Just hold my hand please.”

 

His navy blue eyes go wide, and his face becomes a bright red. “B-B-But Hale-”

 

“Just hold it.”

 

Dillon swallows, but takes her hand anyway. She visbily relaxes and he smiles.

 

When they reach the entrance of the maze, Haley releases a sigh of relief. Then she turns to look at him, and he can’t help but notice her cheeks tinged pink.

 

“Thank you…” she mumbles, looking away.

 

He grins. “It’s o-”

 

“It’s not like I needed you to hold it or anything…” She huffs, pulling her hand.

 

Dillon stares at her, mouth agape.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Haley stiffens, then relaxes again.

 

“I just… I only went in because Alex did… but then he left early cause he found Maru, and well, they began to talk and stuff.” She sighs. “So I was by myself, and I didn’t know where to go. And then you came a good thirty minutes later, and I was so happy.”

 

The farmer watches her.

 

“I couldn’t tell you that though,” she adds quickly. “I’m also… afraid of the dark.”

 

Dillon smiles softly, taking her hand again.

 

“It’s okay Haley. I’m happy to help you, y’know.”

 

Haley looks up at him, matching his smile.

  
“Thanks, Dillon.”

 

He grins, letting go of her hand again. Tehy begin to walk in their separate ways, when he stops.

 

“Would you like me to walk you home, Haley?”

 

The blonde turns to look at him, eyes wide, before she nods.

 

“That’d be very appreciated.”

 

He jogs over, looping his arm with hers, and she laughs.

 

“I’m here to help you all the time, Haley. Just bother me whenever.”

 

When Dillon looks at her then, he doesn’t know how to read her eyes, but when she smiles something flutters in his stomach.

 

“I defintiely will be taking you up on that offer,” she grins, a smirk gracing her pleasant features.

 

She waves to him when he drops her home, and he turns to walk up the familair path to his farm.

 

She’s just Haley. Just a friend. Nothing special.

 

Dillon blushes.

 

Nothing special at all.

 

**FIN**


End file.
